Mi hogar y mi escuela infestada de ninjas
by XiiTaa.Uzumaki099
Summary: Una chica otaku, adicta a internet y a los experimentos quimicos, entenderá que no se debe experimentar cerca de una computadora. Menos si saca a un montón de ninjas de famoso manga. T por malas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Hogar y Mi Escuela Infestada**

**De Ninjas**

**Xiitaa: Hola! Cómo están? Me extrañaron? No respondan yo se que sí. Bueno ahora con mucho gusto me veo honrada,**_** más bien obligada, **_**a presentarles a mi "queridísima" inner, que de ahora en adelante tiene nombre para que no se quejen si se cola en el fic cosa que a mí también me molesta un poco.**

**INNER: Hola, soy Goku! Y yo… **

**Xiitaa: WTF! Tú no eres Goku ni te pareces**

**INNER: Bueno está bien, **_**maldita aguafiestas amargada emo friki y…**_

**Xiitaa: Cómo me dijiste "amiga querida"? –saca un cuchillo y muestra una sonrisa medio Jeff the killer-**

**INNER: No, no nada.**

**Xiitaa: YO NO SOY FRIKI! SOY OTAKU Y CON ORGULLO! Y POBRE DE AQUEL QUE OSE LLAMAR FRIKI A UN OTAKU QUE SEA FAN DE YUNO GASAI CON UNA DEATH NOTE A LA MANO Y SEPA HACER UNA GENKIDAMA O UN VIENTO CORTANTE, PORQUE LES ASEGURO QUE A PESAR DE QUE RESPETAMOS SUS GUSTOS CREENCIAS PENSAMIENTOS Y TODA ESA MIERDA, NO ACEPTAREMOS QUE NOS INSULTEN A NOSOTROS O A NUESTRO QUERIDO ANIME MALDITOS IDIOTAS QUE NO SABEN EL SIGNIFICADO Y DIFERENCIA ENTRE OTAKU Y FRIKI. Hmp!**

**INNER: Ya estás mejor?**

**Xiitaa: Si. ¿No se suponía que nos dirías tu nuevo nombre?**

**INNER: Cierto! Me llamaré de ahora en adelante… - **_**chan chan chan chaaaaaaan- **_**Jessica Kishimoto.**

**Xiitaa: WTF! ¿Cómo que "Kishimoto"?**

**JK: Es que Mashashi Kishimoto me adoptó como su nueva hija!**

**Xiitaa: ¿Qué, y a mí por qué no?**

**JK: Será que no le caes bien – mira a Xiitaa en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo con una nube negra sobre su cabeza y aura deprimente- O-oye…¿no tenias que mostrar el nuevo fic?**

**Xiitaa: Está bien. Más tarde arreglaremos cuentas Mashashi Kishimoto!**

**JK:**_**"O se recupera rápido, o es bipolar. Ustedes digan"**_

**Xiitaa: Deja de insultarme en tu cabeza. Bueno ahora sin más preámbulo les presento el nuevo fic. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")

Ángeles, amaba el manganime; como toda chica otaku, y todo lo relacionado con él. Se sabía cuándo fue lanzado el 1° capitulo del manga y el anime de DB-Z-GT, se sabía de memoria todos los nombres de todos los pokémons y todos los digimons, sabía técnicas de combate de las batallas bakugan, se sabía de memoria todas las canciones de todos los anime que le gustaron y le gustan en español latino y las que estaban en japonés que las tarareaba (**a poco creían que cantaba en japonés la chica**) y muchas otras cosas más (**no diré qué más porque si no después se aburren y se van a facebook y me dejan abandonada TTwTT**). También se podía decir que le encantaban los experimentos químicos, le fascinaban las explosiones y reacciones químicas, es más se podría decir que amaba la Química (**JK: ¿Loca la tipa no?**), aunque no más que a su personaje de anime favorito al cual amaba con todo su corazón.

No sabía qué era lo que más la enamoraba de él, si la forma en que defendía sus sueños y a sus amigos, su enorme sonrisa que se te contagia con tan solo imaginártela, su actitud inmadura aunque divertida que te entretiene y divierte, la forma en la que te reanima cuando estás triste y decaído, la forma en la que no deja que nadie se rinda tan fácilmente, la forma en la que te encariñas rápidamente de él, las marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejan a unos bigotes, los pucheros que hace al no conseguir lo que quiere sobre todo si es su preciado ramen, sus "Dattebayo!" y "ttebayo!" que dice al final de casi cada oración, o sus hermosos ojos azules que te hipnotizan cada vez que lo ves. Sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, ella estaba enamorada nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki.

Si bien el Naruto de la primera parte le pareció tonto aunque encantador, lindo y divertido, el del Shippuden se le hacía todo eso además de ultra sexy!, y aunque admitía que sus amigos de Konoha y la organización Akatsuki no están nada mal (**JK: ¿"No están nada mal"? ¡Están para violártelos 1x1 cada noche! ********), su corazón ya le pertenecía a ese rubio "zorrito" revoltoso de ojos azules.(En fin!)

Después de un largo día de escuela, llegó a su casa y apenas entró dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró en el enorme sofá de la sala.

-¿Es idea mía o las clases se están volviendo más largas y más aburridas? aahhh (suspiro) mejor hago los deberes así ya me queda tiempo para mí- sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, pero apenas posó el lápiz sobre él se quedó quietecita y con la mirada fija en el cuaderno- No tengo ni un carajo de idea de cómo se hacen. En fin mejor voy a viciarme un ratito en Internet - (Me salió media Konata la chica n_nU). Encendió su notebook y apenas vio su fondo de pantalla una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como le encantaba tener de un lado al equipo 7 (versión Shippuden) y del otro a Akatsuki como fondo. Cuando dejó de babearse por ver a tan lindos chicos y a su divino Naruto, recordó para qué la había encendido y decidió abrir primero el facebook pero algo la dejó con cara de WTF!, abrió después el Google, luego el YouTube, luego el Twitter, luego el FanFiction y sus sospechas se confirmaron - ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO HAY INTERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!- (**JK: Como verán para un otaku el no tener Internet es peor que el fin del mundo, encontrarte solo rodeado de monstruos asesinos fantasmas, estar solo en un apocalipsis zombie y la entrega de calificaciones. Corríjanme si me faltó algo**) -¿Y ahora qué hago? TT TT. ¡Ya sé puedo hacer unos experimentos químicos!- y sin apagar su computadora fue y volvió de su cuarto con un juego de química.

Se puso a mezclar cualquier cosa mirando entretenida cómo cambiaban de colores hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la tapa de la caja en la que venían que estaba en el suelo, dejó las mezclas cerca de la computadora que no corrió mucho que digamos, cuando agarró la tapa y la miró con cuidado pudo leer algo que le llamó la atención, una palabra que decía "ADVERTENCIA"

-¿Esto tiene advertencias?- (**JK: Últimamente hasta la comida tiene advertencias y/o instrucciones**)

Con aburrimiento se puso a leer la dichosa advertencia - "Se recomienda mantener lejos del alcance de niños pequeños y de idiotas sin remedio, no dejarlos en lugares poco ventilados y donde se llenen de mugre. Pero sobretodo, tener cuidado con mezclar una sustancia con otra y de dónde realiza esa mezcla, ya que puede provocar una explosión que lastime o mate a medio mundo. Derechos reservados. No hay cambios ni devoluciones. No nos hacemos responsables por los problemas que provoquen" – Después de leer la advertencia se dio la vuelta para observar la mezcla que había hecho antes que no dejaba de emitir un sonido burbujeante y de echar algo de humo.

Al ver que la cosa se ponía mal salió corriendo hacia afuera cuando recordó algo importantísimo que hizo que se detuviera.

-Oh no! Olvidé mi computadorAAHHHH!- apenas se dio media vuelta se produjo una explosión que llenó de humo toda la sala. No era tan grande ni peligrosa como la advertencia decía pero igual pudo causar algún daño que haría que se lamentara. –Cof! Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a…a…-

-A las que provoca el estúpido de Deidara!-

-Si a las que hace… un minuto ¿a quién pinches le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí?- cuando el humo por fin se despejó, Ángeles pudo observar que no estaba sola en la sala, estaba acompañada por varias personas, pero no cualquier tipo de personas. Eran nada más y nada menos que el equipo y la organización que tenía como fondo de su computadora, pero en carne y hueso, ósea 100% reales.

_**CONTINUARÁ…MUAJAJAJAJA… ok no perdón**_

-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")

**Xiitaa: Les gustó? De seguro la mitad al menos.**

**Jessica: SÓLO LA MITAD? QUE MALDITOS!**

**Xiitaa: Peor es nada y no los insultes que son nuestros queridos lectores y algunos son muy sensibles- se puede ver al público llorando y algo enojados y tristes- ¿Ves lo que provocas? Discúlpate!**

**Jessica: Ok si tienes razón. Lo siento mi querido público.**

**Xiitaa: Por favor no dejen de leernos y de dejarnos reviews solo por las estupideces que dice mi inner.**

**Jessica: Cállate maldita fri…- ve a Xiitaa con la misma mirada sonrisa y cuchillo de antes -…no dije nada. Bueno mi querido público si nos quieren preguntar, saludar, recomendar o señalar algo que tengamos mal háganlo, sus reviews serán contestados por sus personajes favoritos del fic y del anime manga que quieran.**

**Xiitaa: Y si quieren aparecer en el fic como amigos de Ángeles o como extras solo necesito que me digan sus nombres o el que les gustaría tener, su edad y su personalidad, ah! Y si quieren sus gustos de lo que sea.**

**Jessica y Xiitaa: Hasta pronto! Y recuerden, que por cada review su personaje favorito de anime/manga/o de lo que sea revivirá y les responderá y saludará.¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Hogar y Mi Escuela Infestada **

**De Ninjas**

**X-¡ Hola cómo están mi querido y amado público!- (el público aplaude, silba y grita emocionado) – gracias yo también estoy feliz de volver. ¿Y tú Jessica?**

**JK-…**

**X- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?**

**JK- Es que recibimos nada más 3 reviews y uno era del odioso foro ese de malos fics.**

**X- Si cierto… en fin no hay por qué seguirles la corriente. Se nota que solo lo hacen para tener más entradas en él.**

**JK- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz y tranquila? **

**X- Porque, mi querida Jessica, mientras haya personas que les guste leer este fic, lo comenten, sigan, y lo favoritizen estoy más que feliz de seguir escribiéndolo. Porque al fin y al cabo solo me importa la opinión de mis queridos lectores! – (Se puede ver al publico aplaudiendo emocionados y felices) – Bueno ahora presenta el capítulo de hoy ¿sí? **

**JK- Capítulo 2…mmm… **

**X- ¿Qué pasa?**

**JK- No tenemos un nombre para el capítulo.**

**X- Bueno eso lo arreglamos después, ahora el fic!**

-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Cof! Cof! Vaya explosión. Fue muy parecida a… a…-_

_-A las que provoca el idiota de Deidara!-_

_-Si a las que provoca…un minuto ¿a quién pinches le acabo de hablar? Más bien ¿quién me habló a mí?-_

-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-

Capítulo 2 (aún no tenemos nombre)

Ángeles no podía creerlo, sus personajes favoritos de uno de sus mangas animes favoritos estaban en vivo y en directo!

-¿A quién llamas idiota jashinista con apariencia de gay?!- le gritaba un chico rubio que más bien parecía una chica. Sí, definitivamente, ese era Deidara.

- Lo dice el tipo que parece travesti con esa apariencia-

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre Hidan el jashinista y Deidara el artista, que duró alrededor de quince minutos.

-¡OIGAN YA BASTA!- gritó Ángeles provocando que todos le clavaran la mirada algo extrañados – _"Creo que no debí gritarles"- _pensaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba con, al parecer, mal humor un tipo alto de pelo naranja con piercings, ese debe ser Pein –Responde si no quieres morir en este instante-

- Oye, oye tranquilo. Primero que nada, la pregunta no sería qué hago yo aquí si no qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, después de todo soy yo la que vive aquí en esta casa.- Al decir aquello todos voltearon a todos lados, y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, no era un lugar que hayan visto antes. Era una sala muy grande con paredes de color blanco, unos tres sillones de color rojo sangre; dos individuales y uno más grande. Puertas corredizas de cristal, un televisor de plasma y un lindo candelabro que iluminaba todo el lugar. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que creerle. –Segundo, no me amenaces que yo no te eh hecho ni dicho nada para que lo hicieras grandísimo idiota!- En ese momento todos los Akatsukis estaban más que asustados por Pein, quien no dejaba de emanar un aura maligna y tenebrosa.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste maldita niña insolente?- Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Pein se lanzó hacia Ángeles para acabar con su patética vida como solo un asesino loco psicópata sabe hacerlo.

Iba a enterrarle un kunai en el cuello pero una patada suya en el estómago lo detuvo en el acto para luego recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo. Todos miraban asombrados cómo el líder de una organización de asesinos era vencido por una niña, que no mostraba ni un rastro de cansancio y ni una gota de sudor en cambio Pein estaba tosiendo por la falta de aire y tocándose la mejilla que le dolía mientras estaba arrodillado en una pierna en el suelo.

-Que esto te sirva de lección para no volver a insultarme ni a intentar atacarme ¿entendiste Pein?- Él le dio una mirada de odio para luego reemplazarla por una de confesión -¿Pasa algo malo Pein?- ahora la confundida era ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntaba ahora serio mientras se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Me sé el nombre de todos ustedes. Ustedes son: Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu y Tobi- los señalaba mientras los iba nombrando –Y ellos son: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naru…- se quedó congelada al ver al rubio de sus sueños frente a ella.

Quién diría que Naruto se ve más sexy en persona. No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando Naruto la miró y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas en forma de saludo.

-Y él es Naruto- Naruto al ver que lo conocía le dio una de sus enormes sonrisas, esas que tanto la enloquecían a ella. Se le acercó para saludarla tendiéndole la mano que ella tomó algo nerviosa.

- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero me parece que eso ya lo sabes jeje ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

- Y-yo soy Ángeles Amigorena. Es un placer conocerte mi querido Naruto- cuando ella pudo reparar en lo que dijo, Naruto la miraba confundido por la forma en que lo llamó, al igual que todos los demás presentes que ahí que no sabían si reírse de ella o quedarse calladitos como estaban.

- Em… yo em… lo siento es que esa es mi forma cariñosa de saludar-

- Está bien, ttebayo. Se ve que me conoces así que te diré algo que debes saber y no olvidarás, yo…-

- Serás el próximo Hokage de Konoha, porque quieres que la gente deje de temerte y empiece a tratarte como alguien importante "de veras!" ¿Es lo que ibas a decir no?- le preguntaba de lo más tranquila y con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto y su equipo la miraban sorprendidos, sobretodo Naruto. No solo supo lo que iba a decir si no que lo dijo al pie de la letra tal y como se lo había dicho a Kakashi cuando él les preguntó cuál es su sueño para el futuro, hasta le salió bien el "de veras!" que dijo aquella vez.

- Al parecer no solo sabes nuestros nombres, también cosas de nuestras vidas- afirmaba con un semblante serio cierto azabache, Sasuke.

- Pues sí-

-¿Y se puede saber cómo?-

- Mmm, ¿cómo se los explico? Bueno es difícil de entender o más bien de creer pero la verdad es… que ustedes no son reales! Son personajes de ficción creados por un hombre japonés que al haberlos creado, él y ustedes se hicieron mundialmente famosos. En otras palabras, son personajes de anime-manga ¿entienden?- después de esa explicación todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

- Estás loca! Es imposible que seamos personajes de ficción como dices!- le decía, o más le gritaba una loca pelirrosa.

- Óyeme a mi no me grites que no estoy en la otra punta del mundo. Y sobre lo de ficticios pues, desearía que no pero si lo son, pero podrían tomárselo como que son de otro mundo o dimensión… más o menos-

- Aun así no me lo creo, menos si me lo dice alguien como tú-

- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué mierda me quisiste decir con eso?-

- Me refiero a gente que no conozco. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un enemigo que buscar secuestrar y lastimar a Naruto como Akatsuki?-

- Si yo quisiera secuestrar a Naruto no le haría nada malo. _"A menos que tenerlo en mi cama atado de pies y de manos semi desnudo se considere malo…"- _se decía mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida – Y si fuera un Akatsuki no hubiera golpeado a Pein cuando intentó atacarme y…- pudo seguir hablando pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron – Que raro, no esperaba que nadie viniera. Usualmente a esta hora todos se echan una siesta o se van a tomar unas cervezas-

Se acercó a abrir la puerta para abrirla que se cerró por la explosión. Cuando apenas rozó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared, detrás de ella había tres chicas.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

X: Bueno hasta acá el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

JK: Y ahora pasaremos a los reviews.

X: Sí! A mi querida lectora **dark side of everyone** **le responderá Itachi. Pasa Itachi no seas tímido!**

**(Aparece Itachi al escenario y todo el público enloquece)**

**I: No soy tímido! Como sea. Quiero agradecerte ****dark side of everyone**** por tu comentario porque gracias a él me revivieron y estoy aquí para saludarte y felicitarte por tener tan buen gusto en hombres.**

**D/H: PRESUMIDO!**

**I: QUIÉN LAS PREGUNTÓ?!**

**X: Ya, ya no peleen. Bueno ahora el de ****Asuka Yagami ****que lo responderá nada más y nada menos que L **_**que no sé por qué tiene que ser él quien le conteste.**_

**L: Aquí estoy. Bueno quiero decirte que tu opinión en ese foro le ha servido algo a la escritora pero no les llevará el apunte a ciertas críticas que se publican ahí. Y también quiero decir que aunque solo comentaste para eso quiero agradecerte porque al menos pude revivir. Gracias.**

**JK: Ahora pasamos al de nuestra querida lectora y amiga ****, pasará a responderte nuestro amigo Neji Hyuga.**

**NH: Bueno quiero decirte gracias por tu comentario y por revivirme con él, quizá vaya a visitarte algún día. Y sí tienes razón, el principio de la historia se me hizo aburrido también pero la escritora es así ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

**X: HEY! Te pedí que respondieras el comentario no que me insultaras.**

**NH: Perdón.**

**JK: Bueno ¿alguien quiere agregar algo?**

**L: Yo quiero decir que hay un 99.9% de probabilidades de que nos critiquen en ese foro. Pero un 100% de probabilidades de que no nos importe un bledo.**

**SH: ASÍ SE HABLA GUAPO!- (se puede ver a L algo sonrojado por el comentario de Sakura)-**

**L: Gracias.**

**JK: Awww~ que lindos son! Bueno ¿alguien más?**

Z: Sí yo, y este es para , sé muy bien lo que le dijiste a la autora sobre mí en un mensaje privado diciendo que soy feo o qué se yo. Solo diré, que no te sorprendas si aparece una planta carnívora de la nada y te come.

X: Que… directo. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, quiero agradecerles por leer, seguir, comentar y poner esta historia como favorito, si es que alguien hizo lo último.

JK: Creo que hay dos que lo hicieron. Bueno nos vemos luego, y para algún lector que haya leído la parte de arriba de nuestra charla y esté en contra del foro de "Malos fics y sus escritores" y/o que hayan hablado de él ahí, quiero decirles que no existen malos escritores o malas historias, sino malos críticos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar hablando mal de alguien porque parece que les gusta joder. Y si no me creen vean el perfil de "No hay malos fics" y si no la encuentran fíjense en el de la escritora en la parte de mis autores favoritos.

X: Y queremos que sepan que a pesar de que no los conozcamos o no hayamos leído sus historias estamos seguros que tienen un gran talento, ya sea escribiendo, dibujando o haciendo otra cosa porque todos somos talentosos. Bueno nos leeremos pronto, y recuerden que por cada comentario su personaje favorito o el que les parece que no merecía morir revivirá gracias a él.

Akatsuki/Equipo7/Neji/L: Adiós y gracias por leer! Esperamos nos sigan siguiendo. Adiós!

**X: Los quiero mucho. Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Hogar y Mi Escuela Infestada**

**De Ninjas**

**X: Hola mi querido público ¿cómo se encuentran esta noche? – (Acá es de noche)- el público aplaude emocionado- Que bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

**J: Sí y esperamos que también les guste este. Y ya lo decidimos, a los capítulos no le pondremos nombre.**

**X: Es que no se poner nombres lo siento.**

**J: Bueno pero fuera de eso es genial ver que haya personas que les guste el fic y se tomen un tiempo para comentar.**

**X: Cierto. Ah! Se me olvidaba. Una de mis queridas lectoras que quería participar del fic como amiga de Ángeles la tuve que hacer hermana de otra de mis lectoras que también quería participar del fic, al final los detalles. Ahora sin más preámbulo les presento el capitulo 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si no los mal paridos que merecían morir lo estarían no los que merecían vivir y cumplir sus sueños y otras cosas.**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Cuando ella fue a abrir la puerta, apenas rozó el pomo _

_De la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared._

_Detrás de ella había tres chicas…_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Detrás de la puerta había tres chicas. Una con expresión de tranquilidad, otra con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza, y la otra chica quien abrió la puerta, estaba muy enojada y apenas miró a Ángeles empezó a decirle de todo con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?! SE SUPONIA QUE TENÍAS QUE QUEDARTE CON NOSOTRAS EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES PARA LIMPIAR Y QUE LA QUE TERMINARA SU PARTE PRIMERO TENDRÍA QUE ESPERARNOS A LAS DEMÁS A LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA PARA LUEGO TOMAR JUNTAS EL AUTOBÚS DE VUELTA A CASA. PERO COMO DE COSTUMBRE TE FUISTE DEJANDONOS TODA LA LIMPIEZA A NOSOTRAS.Y COMO SI FUERA POCO ME MANDASTE UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE VENDRÍAS PRONTO POR NOSOTRAS, LO CUAL POR CIERTO NUNCA HICISTE. ERES UNA MALDITA IRRESPONSABLE, IMPUNTUAL, IRRESPETUOSA Y DESCUIDADA!-

**A- **Hola a ti también L, que lindo que hayas venido hasta aquí a saludarme- decía saludándola como si nada, lo cual por cierto hacía enojar aun más a su amiga que podría decirse tenía sus ojos rojos de tanta furia que sentía.

-No me hables con sarcasmos. ¿Y bien? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberte ido y no esperarnos, ya sabes que odio que me hagan esperar-

**A-** Si "Sasori 2" claro que la tengo, llegaba de la escuela y me dispuse a hacer los deberes pero como no entendía nada de nada me dispuse a viciarme un ratito en internet, pero resultó que no había así que me puse a jugar con mi equipo de química y… ¡¿a que no saben qué fue lo que me pasó?!- esa pregunta la formulaba con la mayor emoción del mundo, podía verse en su cara reflejada con una enorme sonrisa.

-No, no tenemos idea- dijeron las tres al unísono.

**A-** Digo, siquiera adivinen- ninguna abrió la boca para decir nada – Bien, entonces les presento al equip la organización Akatsuki! – Ellas de inmediato miraron hacia donde Ángeles les señalaba con su mano, y al verlos a todos ahí reunidos pegaron un grito de emoción intentando aguantar las ganas de tirárseles encima y las ganas de desmayarse.

-KYAAAA!

**A- **AHH! ¿Por qué gritan así trío de locas?! ¿Nunca vieron a unos ninjas como ellos?-

-¡No me lo puedo creer son ellos! Los ninjas más sexys de todo el mundo-

-No seas tonta Misaki. De seguro son personas que Ángeles contrató, haciendo un buen cosplay, para gastarnos una broma-

**A-** Te juro por Kami-Sama que no es ninguna broma L-

**L-** ¿Entonces no te molestará que yo misma lo confirme no?- se le acercó a Deidara y empezó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

Deidara se sentía muy incómodo al verse bajo observación por esa niña, que lo miraba de una forma tan penetrante que lo ponía muy nervioso.

**D-** ¿Te sucede algo niña?-

**L-** Dame tu mano-

**D-** ¿Eh?-

-Vaya L ¿apenas conoces a Deidara y ya le estás proponiendo matrimonio?-

**L-** ¿AH?! Cl-claro que no, arg Jane idiota. Solo le estoy pidiendo su mano para ver si esas bocas que tiene son reales o un buen cosplay-

**M-** Ajá, si claro, cómo no. Puras excusas son las que pones para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones L-

**L-** Ahss! como sea-y así agarró la mano de Deidara y empezó a examinarla, observó con cuidado la boca en la palma de su mano y cuando ésta sacó su lengua pegó un gritito de asco y la soltó rápido- Puaj! Qué asco! Esa boca en su mano es de verdad! Un minuto- (procesando…clic!) –Significa que sí es el verdadero Deidara-

**JyM-** Entonces si son los verdaderos personajes de la serie-

**A-**Se los dije!-

**L-** ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede aquí?-

**A-**Bueno lo que pasa es que como dije antes es que estaba jugando con mi equipo de química y se produjo una explosión cerca de mi computadora, y luego ellos aparecieron así de la nada-

**M-** ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que tienes la computadora llena de imágenes y videos de la serie Naruto?- preguntaba mietras se acomodaba los lentes, viendose más inteligente.

**A-**No lo creo Misaki, porque si no también estarían aquí los de DBZ, InuYasha, One Piece, Samurái X y no sé cuántos más-

**Ki-**Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que si somos personajes de un manga?- preguntaba algo sorprendido Kisame.

**M- **Ojalá no pero si lo son… lo siento Kisame-san-

**I-**Yo aún no les creo. Haber, digan algo de mí y de Sasuke que nadie más sepa-

**A-**Haber, haber… -empezó a pensar (**JK: No se le vaya a quemar la cabeza por tanto usarla**)- Un día que estabas entrenando en el bosque con tu hermano, lo impresionaste al haber atinado a todos los blancos que había incluso el que estaba en tu punto ciego, y cuando él quiso intentarlo no le fue muy bien que digamos ya que se torció el tobillo y tuviste que llevarlo de vuelta a casa en tu espalda. Sasuke siempre quiso ser como tú para que su padre lo tomara más en cuenta y dijera "ese es mi chico" refiriéndose a él, pero lo que más quería era poder ser igual a ti, igualarte y poder superarte ya que se sentía mal por vivir en tu sombra. Pero para él siempre fuiste su modelo a seguir. Él antes era muy tímido, adorable y algo torpe. Y con eso me refiero a la torcedura de tobillo Sasuke-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa historia, más Itachi y Sasuke de que alguien que nunca habían visto antes supiera algo tan íntimo como eso. Sasuke estaba realmente apenado de que ella lo supiera y que por su culpa y la de su hermano ahora los demás también lo supieran.

**N- **JAJAJAJA parece que "Don Perfecto" no es tan perfecto como todos creían ¿no Sasuke?-

**SU- **Cállate dobe. Quizá no sea perfecto pero siempre seré mejor que tú pedazo de usuratonkachi-

**A-**¡OYE NO LE GRITES ASI A NARUTO MALDITO TEME BASTARDO!- el grito de Ángeles hizo que Sasuke la mirara desafiante, sonriendo de lado burlonamente como suele hacer.

**SU- **¿O si no… qué?-

**A-**O si no… -se acercó a él, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó a un lugar más apartado de los demás para que no los escucharan. Sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Sasuke unas imágenes de él con Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi y Suigetsu que lo dejó con una expresión de horror- … les mostraré estas imágenes yaoi/incesto a todos-

**SU- ** Pe-pe-pero no son reales-

**A-**Lo sé, pero ellos no. Imagínate como se arruinaría tu reputación si se las enseño-

**SU-** ¿Qué necesito hacer para que no se las muestres?-

**A-**Solo no insultes ni molestes a Naruto ni a nadie más. ¿Entendiste?-

**SU- **Tsk… está bien-

**A-**Bien entonces volvamos y te conviene cumplir nuestro trato- y después de ese acuerdo volvieron a donde estaban los demás, donde cierta pelirrosa los miraba extrañada y con algo de celos.

**N- **Oigan ¿y cómo le haremos para volver a "nuestro mundo"? es que la verdad me gustaría volver a mi casa a dormir un rato-

**KH-** Ay Naruto…-

**P- **Podrás dormir… después de que acabe contigo! - después de decir eso, Pein se lanzó hacia Naruto para acabar con él pero cuando iba a atraparlo un florero se estrelló contra su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Todos fijaron la vista en la persona que había tirado el florero, resulta que Ángeles estaba justo en frente de Naruto a quien por cierto apartó algunos pasos colocándolo detrás de ella para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Pein, mientras miraba a este con una mirada que daba miedo. Incluso más que la de él y la de los Uchihas.

**A-**No se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Naruto ¿entendido? Eso también va para todos ustedes- señalaba al resto de la organización.

**S-** ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerte caso niñita?- preguntaba, por primera vez en el día, Sasori.

**A-**¡Si no lo hacen los horrorizaré mostrándoles imágenes yaoi de todos ustedes teniendo sexo sin censura!-

En ese momento a toda la organización se le puso la cara roja a un nivel extremo, no querían ni imaginarse cómo eran esas imágenes… o cómo una niña como ella las consiguió.

**J- **Mejor muéstrales una imagen de Orochimaru en tanga. A ver si así te obedecen-

**A-**Lo que quiero es que se porten bien no traumatizarlos de por vida! Ay Jane las ideas que se ocurren-

**T- **Por favor, Tobi les promete que nos portaremos bien pero no nos muestren una imagen así de Orochimaru- les rogaba arrodillado el buen chico mientras abrazaba a Jane por las piernas casi llorando.

**A-**Calma Tobi, que si bien soy mala de vez en cuando no sería capaz de hacerles algo tan cruel como eso-

**T- **¡Muchísimas gracias Ángel-chan! Tobi la quiere, porque Tobi es un buen chico y quiere a todos- dejó de abrazar a Jane para empezar a abrazarla a ella, dificultándole un poco el poder respirar.

**Ko- **Tobi deberías soltarla, creo que no puede respirar- le pedía algo preocupada de que la chica fuera a morir.

**T-** Oh si! Tobi lo siente mucho- le decía a Ángeles mientras la soltaba y ella tomaba mucho aire.

**A-**No importa, en serio. Bueno ahora les presentaré a mis amigas. Ella es Misaki Higurashi y tiene 15 años- señalaba a una chica alta de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café, piel morena color caramelo y con unos bonitos ojos grandes color café con lentes.

**M- **Mu-mucho gusto- se notaba que era tímida por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**A-**Ella es Jane Hatake y tiene 16 años- ahora señalaba a una chica de cabello marrón clarito corto hasta los hombros con un listón rosa y ojos azules.

**J- **Hola!-

**A-**Y ella es su hermana gemela Levita, pero le decimos "L" porque le gusta el personaje L de Death Note, **(JK: ¿Y a quién no si es muy sexy?)** y tiene 16 también- les señalaba a la chica que estaba la lado de Jane.

Eran exactamente iguales, solo que Levita tenía el pelo marrón más oscuro y largo.

**D-** Ahh así que la loca se llama Levita hun-

**L-** ¿Pero que te…-

**A-**No insultes así a mi amiga Deidara, ella que es tan buena, tan linda, tan amable, tan responsable, tan inteligente, tan buena amiga y…-

**L- **¿No hiciste la tarea y quieres la mía para copiarla no?-

**A-**Yo no iba a decir eso- un silencio medio larguito - ¿pero me la prestas?-

(CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)

**L- **No tienes remedio. Aquí tienes, ¿por qué no haces la tarea en clase como todos los demás?-

**A-**Es que padezco una terrible enfermedad que me dificulta prestar atención y hacer las cosas en clase, me diagnosticaron "flogitiz" y además presento síntomas de "otakutiz" –

(OTRA CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)

**M- **Lo de "flogitiz" lo entiendo ¿pero qué es "otakutiz"?- preguntaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes, viéndose aún más inteligente... de nuevo.

**A-**Es una enfermedad que afecta a otakus como yo, a veces te hace ver, pensar, leer, y dibujar solo animes y mangas. Y como estás tan concentrado en eso no tienes tiempo de darte cuenta de que el profesor está parado frente a ti enojado por no prestar atención y no hacer las cosas durante toda la clase ¿entienden?-

**J-** Entonces haz estado enferma de eso desde jardín de niños Ángeles-

**L- **…eres un caso perdido Ángeles… ¿y qué piensas hacer con ellos?-

**A-**No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

**J- **Podrían quedarse vivir contigo!-

**A-**¿QUÉ?!...-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**X: Bueno esperamos les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho para escribirlo. Y espero que ****Levita Hatake**** y ****Dark side of everyone**** no se enojen porque las hice hermanas, es que tengo una escena muy buena para ustedes en el futuro.**

**JK: Ahora a responder reviews! El primero es de ****Dark side of everyone**** y pasarán a responderle Itachi y Pein.**

**P: Bueno primero que nada gracias por seguirnos en esta loca historia donde soy humillado por una niñita. Segundo, tu comentario fue de mucha ayuda para revivir a Sasori **_**no se si eso sea buena idea.**_

**S: ¡TE ESCUCHÉ!**

**P: ¡Y AMI QUÉ! Bueno ¿algo que quieras agregar Itachi?**

**I:… -se sonroja levemente- yo… también te… I LOVE YOU DARK!**

**Todo el público queda con la boca y los ojos exageradamente abiertos por la sorpresa.**

**I: ¡Listo, lo dije! Y no me arrepiento de nada… hmp-**

**X: O-ok… ahora al siguiente es de ****CrazyBlueFlower**** y lo responderá Kushina Uzumaki.**

**K: Hola! Es un placer hablar con la persona que gracias a su comentario me revivió. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y esperamos sigas disfrutando de las locas ideas de esta linda escritora que pone todo su empeño en escribir para ustedes.**

**X: Awww! Que linda eres Kushina gracias! ¿No quisieras ser mi madre por favor?**

**K: Me encantaría pero ya tengo muchas solicitudes para ese puesto. Lo siento.**

**X: TT TT Ok entonces vayamos al siguiente comentario por favor.**

**JK: Emm… si… no te pongas emo quieres por favor? El siguiente es de ****samurailover **** y el que lo responderá es el tesorero de Akatsuki: Kakuzu.**

**Ka: Bueno solo diré que tu comentario logró revivirme, y que no te preocupes porque no van a abandonar este fic **_**y si lo hacen los sobornaré no te preocupes.**_

**JK: Bueno ahora el de nuestra amiga de facebook y lectora ****Levita Hatake**** que le responderá Pein.**

**P: ¡¿QUÉ OTRA VEZ?!**

**JK: Si así que cállate y haz tu trabajo holgazán!**

**P: Ok, **_**yo no soy un holgazán,**_** bueno quiero agradecerte por leer y comentar este fic. Y también por estar de acuerdo conmigo, yo no me merecía esa patada, la cual por cierto creo que aun tengo la marca del zapato… más la del florero en mi cara. Tu comentario sirvió para revivir al tercer Hokage de Konoha. Saluda anciano.**

**TH: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Y ANCIANO TE PONDRÁS TÚ AL LLEGAR A MI EDAD TE LO ASEGURO!**

**P: Si claro… yo seré el Dios del nuevo mundo y nunca envejeceré!**

**X: Lo mismo decía Light Yagami y mira cómo terminó. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pero antes de que se me olvide quiero decir que si alguien está interesado en hablar conmigo y ser mi amigo solo tiene que buscarme en facebook que es Aixa S. Gutierrez (tengo una foto de una chica morocha anime). Aquí está el link:**

** ?ref=tn_tnmn#! .9**

**Ahí tengo un álbum de fotos que se llama "mis dibujos :3" donde las eh dibujado a ustedes chicas y también algunas cosas más. Bueno adiós nos vemos luego, y les pido que en sus comentarios me digan a quien puedo revivir **_**porque me eh quedado sin personajes**_**. Adiós los quiero!**

**ELENCO/INVITADOS ESPECIALES: ¡Hasta la próxima cuídense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi hogar y Mi Escuela**

**Infestada de Ninjas**

**X: Hola mis queridos lectores ¿cómo están? Yo estoy bien gracias!**

**JK: Nadie te preguntó eso.**

**X: Ok de acuerdo, no tienes por qué ser así. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y también espero que no se hayan "desesperado" por leerlo.**

**JK: Es que a la escritora se le da por ser una vaga de primera o como yo le digo, le da la etapa "Profesor Shikamaru" cuando no hace nada más que estar tirada durmiendo o flojeando y se le da por decir siempre y a cada rato "pff que fastidio", "que problemático" etc. Típico de Shikamaru ¿no creen? **

**X: Y bueno… todos tenemos un poco de Shikamaru en nuestro interior jajaja…**

**JK: ¬¬ Ok como sea. Bueno ¡que empiece el capitulo 4!**

**X: SIIII!**

**ACLARACIONES:**** SH** (Sakura Haruno) **KH **(Kakashi Hatake) **Ko **(Konan) **Ka **(Kakuzu) **Ki **(Kisame) **Los diálogos tienen la inicial para que sepan qué personaje es y los que tienen la misma inicial les puse la segunda letra de su nombre o la inicial de su apellido (como en el caso de Sakura y Kakashi o Konan y Kakuzu) para que no se les haga mucho lío. **

**-bla bla- dialogo **

"_**bla bla"- **_**pensamiento**

**-**_**bla bla- **_**hablar en voz baja**

**¡Bla bla!- hablar en voz alta pero sin gritar**

**¡BLA BLA! –gritar**

**AHHH! (si es grito) AHH! (para "ya entendí")**

**Ahwwwww- bostezo.**

**Ahahhh- suspiro (así me suena a mí)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** NARUTO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Kishimoto Masashi por lo tanto no son míos…pero si se le llegan a desaparecer y yo tengo unos iguales es por pura casualidad ¿ok?**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_**L-**__¿Qué harás con ellos?_

_**A-**__No lo sé ¿se te ocurre algo?_

_**J-**__Podrían quedarse a vivir aquí contigo_

_**A-**__¿Qué?!_

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**CAPITULO 4:**

**A-**¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué tiene que ser conmigo en mi casa?

**J- **Porque tú fuiste la que los trajo a este mundo así que tú los cuidas.

**M- **Debes aceptar tus responsabilidades Ángeles.

**A-**Pero…

**L- **Sin "peros". Nosotras ya tenemos que irnos así que cuídalos bien, _porque te juro que si llega a pasarle algo a mi amado Kakashi lo vas a lamentar tanto que te juro que lo que te haré te dolerá tanto como un golpe en el dedo chiquito del pie._ Y recuerda llevarme la tarea mañana así que ponte a copiarla ahora. Nos vemos.

**A-**Pero…

**M-** Suerte nos vemos.

**A-**Pero…

**J- **Nos vemos.

**A-**Pero… - se fueron azotando la puerta, bueno Levita, sin dejarla terminar lo que iba a decir dejándola sola con los ninjas- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con todos ustedes?- ella los miró con una cara de preocupación.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un silencio que duró un rato, y que fue roto por un sonido que denotaba hambre, mucha hambre!

**T- **Deidara-sempai, Tobi tiene hambre- otro gruñido acompañó al de Tobi.

**N-** No es el único. Yo también tengo algo de hambre jeje- se escuchó uno más.

**H- **¡Joder que hambre tengo!

**KH- **Oye, ¿de casualidad no tienes algo de comer? Así ya no se siguen quejando.

**I-**Pero que débiles y quejumbrosos son… – se escuchó un gruñido de parte de Itachi.

**D- **¿Qué decías Itachi?

**I-**Hmp!

**KH- **Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

**A-**Mmm, creo que sí. Síganme la cocina es por aquí- los ninjas la siguieron.

Llegaron a la cocina-comedor y ahí pudieron admirar lo linda, limpia y grande que era. Había una mesa de madera lo bastante amplia y ancha para que todos cupieran, un refrigerador lo bastante grande como para que le entrara muchisima comida. Al fondo de la cocina había una puerta de cristal corrediza que daba paso a un hermoso jardín donde se podían observar algunos árboles, varios tipos de flores y una piscina de varios cm de ancho y de largo.

A Kisame le encantó la piscina que se veía, a Zetsu le fascinó el jardín con gran cantidad y tan linda vegetación y Kakuzu casi se desmaya al imaginarse cuánto dinero le costaría comprar algo así aunque le gustara todo lo que veía.

**P-** WOW! Muy linda tu cocina.

**A-**Gracias! Bueno aquí tienen. Es todo lo que tengo para que puedan comer por ahora, qué bueno que sigue caliente.

**T-** Ángel-chan ¿qué es esto?

**A-**Es pizza.

**Ki-** Pi-qué?

**A-**Pizza. Deben saber chicos que en el mundo en donde vivo y donde están ustedes ahora no hay muchos lugares donde conseguir la comida que comen habitualmente, claro se pueden comprar los ingredientes y hacerlos aquí en casa… eso creo. Porque como les dije antes este no es ni el mundo ninja en el que viven ni Japón. Y además la pizza es fácil de comer aparte de sabrosa, solo la agarras con la mano ¡y listo!

**Ki- **¿Y qué tiene esa "pizza"?

**A-**Nada, solo es pan con queso y salsa de tomate.

**SU-** ¿Y solo eso tienes para comer?

**A-**Si! Y si quieren comer coman, y si no quieren eso a mí no me afecta.

**SU-** Si eso es una amenaza, déjame decirte que no se te dan bien.

**A-**¿Recuerdas nuestro trato Sasuke? ¿O quieres romperlo y que se las muestre? –En ese momento Sasuke sintió sudar frio, movía sus manos agitadamente en señal de negación- De acuerdo... ¿Ya ves cómo si se me dan bien las amenazas? –ella lo miraba de forma burlesca mientras sonreia.

**SU-** Eres una maldita- Sasuke se sintió humillado.

**A-**Con "cumplidos" no conseguirás nada Sasuki.

**SU-** Te odio.

**A-**Ahh y yo te quiero tanto! – (nótese el sarcasmo)

Después de esa peleíta con Sasuke se retiró hacia la sala bajo la mirada de los demás. Algunos con incredulidad y otros con indiferencia pero todos asombrados de que le hablara así a un Uchiha, que de seguro tenía su orgullo destruido.

**S- **Esa chica está media loca.

**D-** Pero tiene que admitir Danna que sabe defenderse y hacer callar al Uchiha menor. Mire nada más cómo quedó bien calladito hun.

**SU-** Hmp

**Ko-** Bueno si no hay otra cosa como dijo ella habrá que comer esto.

**H-** Etto... Segura?

**Ko-** Bueno… comida es comida –y sin hacerse esperar agarró la primera rebanada de pizza y se la comió. Le sorprendió ver lo sabrosa que estaba de verdad –Mmm! No está nada mal. La verdad sabe muy bien –y los demás la imitaron.

A ellos también les encantó el sabor de la pizza, en tan solo 30 minutos se comieron dos cajas de pizza – **(JK: Que velocidad!)** **– **Y ahora tenían sueño.

**Z- **Ahora me ha dado mucho sueño.

**Ki- **A mí, ahwwwww, también.

**KH-** A todo esto ¿qué hora es?

**SH- **Según ese reloj de pared son las 06:40

**H-** ¿De la mañana o de la tarde?

**SH-** Obviamente de la tarde ¿no ves cómo está afuera?- la señalaba el jardín

**H- **No por eso pregunto maldita atea!

**P-** Ya basta Hidan, no empieces con una de tus ridículas e infantiles peleas.

**H- **Tsk, _maldito líder pelos de punta con piercings._

**P-** ¿Dijiste algo Hidan? – le preguntaba con una tétrica sonrisita mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

**H-** N-no dije na-nada líder.

**P-** Mejor sigue sin decir nada.

**Ki-** Oigan ¿y dónde dormiremos esta noche?

**KH-** Podríamos pedirle unas habitaciones.

**N- **¿A Ángeles?

**KH-** Pues si ¿a quién más si no?

**I-**Entonces vamos a buscarla y a pedirle que nos dé unas habitaciones – y sin esperar a nadie se levantó y se fue a la sala.

Obviamente ninguno iba a quedarse atrás así que apenas se levantó Itachi todos los demás lo imitaron y lo siguieron hasta la sala. Allí encontraron a Ángeles en el sofá acostada, durmiendo tranquilamente, con su largo cabello cayendo del sofá casi tocando el suelo mientras el flequillo de lado le tapaba la mitad del rostro. Estaba durmiendo de lado abrazandose a si misma.

La imagen se les hacia adorable, casi les daba pena tener que despertarla. Bueno, "casi".

**D-** Awww que linda se ve dormida hun- se iba acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba para despertarla "dulcemente" poniendo su rostro sobre el de ella para decirle de la forma más linda…- ¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!

Ese grito logró que despertara, pero también que se levantara del susto que le provocó oirlo, provocando así un golpe de frentes con el rubio artista.

**(JK: sorry chicas pero por ahora no hay nada de besos) **

**-**AUCH!- se quejaron ambos.

**D- **Eso dolió.

**A-**La p*t* madre que te tiró de las patas, la c*nch* de la lora, hijo de tu p*t* pr*st*t*ta y zoofilica madre!... *sniff* ... maldito seas Deidara- se quejaba con unos lagrimones amenazando con escapar de sus ojos y sobándose la frente.

**H-** Pero que…boquita tienes- se podría decir que estaba sorprendido de que alguien más hablara igual o peor que él, y de que ese alguien sea una niña.

**Z- **¿No eres algo chica para decir esa clase de palabras?- preguntaron ambas partes de Zetsu.

**A-**¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?

**Ki-** No lo sé ¿11 o 12 quizá?

**A-**(CAIDA ANIME) ¡TENGO 15 AÑOS BOLA DE…DE…DE CIEGOS!- "_Mejor no los insulto_"- Lo que pasa es que soy algo chaparra es todo.

-AHH!- decían todos con una pequeña gotita anime.

**A- **Bueno ¿para qué me despertaron? Tenía mucho sueño, bah! Aún tengo mucho sueño.

**P-** Ah! Pues nosotros…un minuto ¿cómo puedes tener sueño si son como las 07:30 de la tarde?

**A-**Fácil, yo siempre tengo sueño después de la escuela.

**S-** ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

**A-**Me levanto para ir a la escuela a las 6:30 de la mañana, terminamos los turnos normales a las 13:00 hs y volvemos para los contra turnos a las 13:30 hs de las cuales salimos 15:00 o 15:30 hs. Depende de lo que tengamos.

**N-** ¡¿Qué tanto así?!

**A-**Sí y eso debo repetirlo siempre, de lunes a viernes.

**Ka-** ¿Quién fue el, obviamente, demente que les hizo ese horario?

**A-**La verdad no lo sé. Hace mucho que los horarios de clase de 4° 5° y 6° año son así. De milagro suele faltar un profesor o que no haya clases y que podamos salir temprano o entrar tarde.

**SH-** Eso suena muy difícil de sobrellevar.

**A-**Si, pero bueno no importa. ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme?

**T-** ¡Queremos que nos des habitaciones!

**KH- **Claro si no es mucha tu molestia.

**A-**No en absoluto, pueden usar la habitación de huéspedes. Ahí pueden dormir ustedes, Sakura y Konan dormirán en otra.

**SU-** ¿Y en una sola podremos dormir todos nosotros juntos?

**A-**Si. La habitación es muy grande y da la casualidad de que tiene 12 camas.

**I-**¿Y por qué tienes una habitación con tantas camas?

**A-**Es que esa la teníamos para hospedaje por si llegaban muchas personas, más o menos, y no tuvieran dónde quedarse o si llegaba a invitar algunos amigos a dormir.

**Ka- **Debes tener mucho dinero para tener una casa y habitaciones tan grandes.

**A-**Más o menos. Y eso que no la han visto por fuera.

**N y T- **¿Podemos verla?

**A-**Mmm…está bien. Vengan síganme- los guió fuera de la casa.

Cuando salieron afuera lo primero que vieron no fue la casa, fue el enorme jardín delantero que Ángeles poseía. ¡Era hermoso!

Había pasto por todos lados excepto por un caminito de piedra que llegaba a las escaleras de la entrada, tenía varios arbustos y árboles como el jardín trasero pero este tenía muchos más arbustos con flores y muchísimos rosales grandes y hermosos, lo que más les llamó la atención fue la enorme fuente que tenía cerca de la entrada con la forma de un angelito con un hombre y una mujer junto a él del que salían chorritos de agua disparados hacia arriba y que estaba rodeado por algunos rosales. También tenía, un poco más apartado, unos juegos como un tobogán unas hamacas y un sube y baja algo viejos, eso se les hizo algo raro pero no le dieron importancia. También pudieron notar que en la entrada del jardín había unas rejas enormes que, ellos suponían, eran puertas que eran de color negro.

Ya fuera de su asombro decidieron dirigir su mirada a la casa como iban hacer en un inicio. Salieron un poco más afuera para ver la casa, y al hacerlo casi se caen hacia atrás por tener que elevar tanto la cabeza para poder mirar hasta la parte de arriba de la casa.

La casa casi parecía una mansión. Era de un color blanco arenoso, tenía siete pisos, al frente de la casa se veían cuatro balcones con puertas de cristal corredizas que eran de las habitaciones y en la parte superior; que sería el techo, se podía observar que había unas sombrillas…o eso les parecía ver ya que casi no se notaba nada por la luz del sol. Simplemente, su casa era hermosa.

Todos quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos al ver semejante casona.

**Ka-** E-eso…eso no es una casa, es una mansión!

**A-**Si, tal vez, no lo sé. Es muy grande, tenemos varios cuartos y habitaciones- explicaba de lo más tranquila con una sonrisa.

**S- **¿Y si hay tantas habitaciones como dices por qué tenemos que dormir todos nosotros en una sola?

**A-**Porque solo hay cuatro habitaciones para dormir, que son esas de ahí- explicaba mientras señalaba los balcones de las habitaciones.

**D-** ¿Y por qué dices que hay tantas habitaciones o cuartos o lo que sea?

**A-**Hay solo 4 habitaciones: la mía, la que es para ellas, la de mis padres y la que es para ustedes. También tenemos un cuarto de juegos, una biblioteca muy grande, un cuarto de proyección, un estudio de arte, uno de costura y un estudio de grabación que por dentro es a prueba de sonido- terminó de decir tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

**H-** ¿Alguno que hayas olvidado mencionar?

**A-**Mmm ahora que lo dices… también hay un salón de spa con aguas termales!

**H-** ¡Jashin ¿para qué pregunté?!

**A-**Lo único malo es que hay que subir varias escaleras para llegar a cada uno y es muy cansado. Pensé en poner un ascensor pero creo que sería muy exagerado.

**Todos:** ¡¿Tú crees?!

**A-**Je je je, bueno… mejor les enseño sus habitaciones y como dije antes, ustedes chicos dormirán todos juntos en una y Sakura junto con Konan en otra ¿preguntas?

**P-** Solo una, ¿cómo haremos para volver a nuestro mundo?

**A-**Pues no sé. Denme tiempo para pensar en algo. Pero por ahora tendrán que vivir aquí como personas normales…-(Cri cri. Cri cri)-…y con eso quiero decir nada de jutsus ninjutsus o genjutsus, nada de matar personas para conseguir dinero, nada de matar personas para sacrificio de algún dios, nada de hacer explotar nada ni a nadie con arcilla, nada de intentar hacer marionetas con humanos, nada de intentar conquistar al mundo para ser el nuevo Dios, nada de intentos de venganza entre hermanos, nada de comerse personas ni animales y sobretodo nada de intentar secuestrar, matar ni nada de eso a mi Naruto ¡digo a Naruto! ¿Alguna duda, queja o sugerencia?

**Ki- **¿Por qué…

**A-**No me interesa oírlas, así que se las guardan- tenía una cara seria pero luego la reemplazó por una linda sonrisa- Bueno, ahora les mostraré sus nuevas habitaciones- dicho eso se fue hacia adentro.

**T- **Creo que Ángel-chan sufre un poco de bipolaridad como Zetsu-san.

**SH- **Eso…o simplemente está loca- al escuchar a Sakura hablar de ella, se detuvo y dio media vuelta encarándola.

**A-**La loca lo serás tú! Además de gritona e histérica, que en vez de ayudar al pobre Sasuke a salir de donde quedó enterrado hasta el cuello por Kakashi te asustaste, gritaste y te desmayaste. No me imagino cómo le hiciste para salir después Sasuke- ahora hablaba mirando a Sasuke.

**SU- **Pues, no fue nada fácil eso te lo aseguro- él miraba con algo de enojo a Kakashi- Aparte terminé con tierra hasta en las orejas.

**KH-** Ah sí…perdón por eso.

**SH- **¿Pe-pero cómo sabes eso?

**A-**¿No recuerdan que les dije que son de una serie anime y que salen en TV?

**SH- **Si ¿pero cómo supiste que hice eso?

**A-**Es que en el anime y manga se puede ver y escuchar; en el caso del anime; todo lo que piensan, recuerdan, imaginan y dicen en voz baja. También se puede ver cosas que ustedes no ven, por ejemplo: algo que pasa en un lugar mientras en otro pasa otra cosa ¿Entienden ahora?

**I-**Eso es…perturbador.

**Ko-** ¡¿Ósea que puedes ver y escuchar todo eso de nosotros?!

**A-**Si, pero ahora que están en la vida real no. Así que pueden estar tranquilos.

**Todos: **ahahhh!… menos mal.

**A-**Bueno, será mejor entrar, se está haciendo tarde y encima tengo que lavar los platos y hacer la cena- decía con un aire de fastidio.

**KH-** ¿Sabes cocinar?

**A-**Si ¿por qué?

**H- **Creo que prefiero comerme mi propio brazo. No te ofendas pero no tienes pinta de ser buena cocinera…y tampoco creo que lo seas.

**S- **Si mejor no arriesgarse. No vaya ser que seas igual de mala o peor cocinando como Itachi.

**I y A-**¡OYE!

**A-**Sigan haciendo comentarios así sobre mí y les juro que…

**N-** Ya no les hagas caso. Estoy seguro que cocinas delicioso…o mejor que Itachi al menos- la reanimaba regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras ella se ruborizaba e Itachi se sentía ofendido.

**A-**Amm…cl-claro Naruto, gracias. Solo por eso te prepararé el platillo más delicioso que se me ocurra para la cena de esta noche- le sonreía tímidamente mientras que a él le brillaban los ojos.

**N-** ¿Lo dices en serio? –Ella asintió- ¡Si, si, si! ¡¿Y a qué hora comemos?!

**A-**Usualmente la cena es como a las 22:00, así que tienen tiempo para darse un baño.

**T- **¿Bañarnos por qué?

**A-**_Me parece que esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida incluso para él._ Digo! Bueno, tan solo mírense- y al hacerlo notaron que tenían sus ropas todas polvorientas y muy sucias.

**P-** Ok si nos hace falta un baño pero ¿dónde nos bañaremos?

**A-**Pues en el salón de spa hay algo así como un baño para que lo usen varias personas, ese pueden usar ustedes sin necesidad de esperar turno. En el cuarto que es para ustedes Konan y Sakura hay un baño que lo puede usar una y a la otra le presto el mío.

**K y S- **Claro.

**CHICOS: **¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y por qué ellas tendrán baños propios y no como nosotros?

**A-**¿A poco creían que las iba a mandar a bañarse con ustedes?

**CHICOS:** -/- mmm...

**CHICAS:** o/o Ah…? Pervertidos!

Las chicas enojadas se fueron hacia adentro mientras los chicos se quedaron afuera mirándose entre ellos confundidos sin entender nada, como siempre.

**A-**¡¿VAN A VENIR O SE QUEDARÁN AFUERA COMO TONTOS?!

El grito de Ángeles los asustó tanto que se fueron corriendo, o más bien atropellándose, hacia adentro donde las chicas los esperaban en las escaleras con una cara de fastidio por tener que esperar a unos idiotas como ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-**

**X: AHHHH! Por fin pude escribir este capítulo. Gomenasai a todos mis lectores por la tardanza pero no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como creí que tendría en las vacaciones y antes de eso me llenaron de trabajos escolares. ¡Pero cómo me joden los profesores! En fin ni modo, aquí les traje el capitulo 4 y espero que les haya gustado…**

**JK: En serio esperamos eso ya que este fue más largo que los demás ¿saben? Ojala que nos dejen muchísimos comentarios porque si no juro que voy derechito a su casa y les corto la…**

**X: Ya Jessica, cálmate un poco. Ten come un snicker –se lo da y ella se lo come completito- ¿Mejor?**

**JK: Mejor.**

**X: Bueno me alegro **_**"así no me preocupo de que me hagan demandas o de que me mate también en su etapa de locura estilo Gasai Yuno". **_**Bueno ahora pasemos a contestar los comentarios, el primero lo responderá Itachi…- no aparece nadie- dije…Itachi…- sigue sin aparecer nadie- dije que…!- de la nada sale Kisame.**

**Ki: Lo siento Xiitaa pero Itachi no vendrá.**

**X: ¿Qué por qué no?**

**Ki: Es que está en el rincón emo por lo que escribiste sobre él cuando cocina.**

**X: ¡Oh por favor! No seas tan…emo… Itachi! **

**I: **_**¡NO QUIERO! ¡HERISTE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**_

**JK: ¿A poco tienes sentimientos?**

**X: Bueno ya que estás aquí Kisame tu responde el comentario de ****Dark side of everyone.**

**Ki: De acuerdo. Espero que estés contenta ****Dark side of everyone**** ya que el mismísimo Kisame Hoshigaki te está respondiendo. Bueno agradecemos que te gustara el capitulo anterior y no te molestara lo de la hermana que te puso la escritora, y ella lamenta lo del listón es que ella no piensa mucho y te puso el primero que se le ocurrió. Itachi está muy contento de que nos sigas leyendo **_**aunque este emo en estos momentos**_**, también me pidió que te dijera que está planeando algo especial para ti y…**

**I: ¡ESPERA!**

**Ki: ¿Qué pasa?**

**I: Yo se lo diré**

**X: ¿A qué hora se le quitó lo emo?**

**Itachi se encamina directamente frente a ****Dark**** y se para justo frente a ella, se arrodilla en una pierna y saca algo de su bolsillo**

**I: ****Dark**** ¿me harías el honor de…**

**SU: ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ITACHI?!**

**I: ¡¿Qué?! Le iba hacer una pregunta importante.**

**SU: ¡Tienes 21 años y ella como 15 o 16! ¡¿Quieres arruinar tu vida para siempre?!**

**I: Solo le iba a preguntar si quería salir en una cita conmigo- le muestra lo que sacó de su bolsillo y ve que eran solo unos pendientes de oro.**

**(LOL!)**

**SU: Oh!... diviértanse!**

**X: Oook… haciendo a un lado ese…problemita, quiero decir que tu comentario sirvió para revivir al novio de Tsunade: Dan, pero él no está aquí ya que él y Tsunade se fueron a un día de campo romántico. Pasamos al siguiente comentario de mi amiga querida **** y se lo responderá mi inner Jessica.**

**JK: LOL no puedo creer que lo de la ensalada iba en serio jajajajajajaja! Yo creía que era puro cuento jajaja igual no hay problema, te mandamos a Kisame y a Sasuke con todo y moñito. Pero a Zetsu te lo mandamos atado con una cadena y un bozal…por las dudas de que sea él quien tenga ganas de comer jajaja.**

**X: Pero será después de que termine el fic porque los necesito. Y tu comentario sirvió para revivir al guapísimo papá de Naruto: Minato Namikaze! Pero tampoco está, se fue a una segunda luna de miel con Kushina Uzumaki…como la envidio.**

**El siguiente es de mi nueva lectora llamada ****Cami-Semai**** y le responderá Sakura.**

**SH: Bueno primero que nada qué bueno que seas nuestra nueva lectora y te tomaras un momento para comentar, hablando del comentario sirvió de mucho ya que revivimos al sanin Jiraiya. **_**También gracias por decir a quien revivir porque la escritora se quedó sin ideas.**_

**Jiraiya: Muchas gracias linda jovencita por revivirme ¿Qué tal si me das tu dirección y salimos a pasear y a conocernos mejor?**

**X: ¡Ya basta viejo pervertido! Si le dices eso seguro que la espantas y no volverá a leer este fic. Ahora bien, pasaremos al último comentario que es de otra amiga mía ****Levita Hatake**** y pasará a responderle Konan.**

**Ko: Primero quiero decirte que agradecemos que, por fin, hayas leído el tercer capítulo que te haya gustado y hayas comentado. Esperamos nos sigas leyendo, y tu comentario me revivió así que muchas gracias.**

**X: Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por leer y comentar y espero lo sigan leyendo. Adiós y muchas gracias y espero publicar más rápido el siguiente. Y recuerden que cada comentario sirve para revivir a su personaje favorito y también como dinero a Kakuzu ya que se quedó muy pobre por gastárselo todo en calzoncillos maraca "Di Caprio". Bueno nos leemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Hogar y mi Escuela**

**Infestada de Ninjas**

**X: hola mis queridos lectores! Qué bueno que me hayan dejado tan lindos comentarios….Pero en serio lamento la tardanza ^^U Es que…**

**JK: es que eres una floja de primera! D:**

**X: claro que no! D: Lo que pasa es que me han llenado de deberes en la escuela, quehaceres en la casa, falta de inspiración y no me han dado tiempo de escribir ni una sola silaba. Tuve suerte de que al menos me dejaran dormir y comer para seguir sobreviviendo -_-U**

**JK: bueno como digas. Espero que nuestros queridos lectores no nos abandonen nada más porque la escritora es una F-L-O-J-A ¬¬**

**X: TT TT ya no seas mala conmigo.**

**JK: ok ¬¬…. Ahora les traemos el capítulo 5. Disfrútenlo!**

**ACLARACIONES: SH (Sakura Haruno) KH (Kakashi Hatake) Ko (Konan) Ka (Kakuzu) Ki (Kisame) Los diálogos tienen la inicial para que sepan qué personaje es y los que tienen la misma inicial les puse la segunda letra de su nombre o la inicial de su apellido (como en el caso de Sakura y Kakashi o Konan y Kakuzu) para que no se les haga mucho lío.**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

_**-"bla bla"-**_** pensamiento**

**-**_**bla bla**_**- hablar en voz baja**

**-¡Bla bla!- hablar en voz alta pero sin gritar**

**-¡BLA BLA! –gritar**

**-AHHH! (si es grito) AHH! (para "ya entendí")**

**-Ahwwwww- bostezo.**

**-Ahahhh- suspiro (así me suena a mí)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero descuiden que de a poco iré convenciendo a Kishimoto-sama para que me los de con todo y moño para mi cumpleaños; que por cierto está cerca :D**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

_A-VAN A VENIR O SE QUEDARÁN AHÍ AFUERA?!_

_Los ninjas asustados con el grito de Ángeles fueron corriendo hacia _

_adentro…_

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

**CAPITULO 5**

Caminaron durante un tiempo, y en ese tiempo Ángeles ya se había hecho buena amiga de Konan y Sakura, incluso ellas dos se hicieron amigas entre sí, todo eso bajo la mirada de los demás que si bien no se estaban matando tampoco se trataban como los mejores amigos. De vez en cuando se mandaban miradas asesinas, de advertencia, se hacían señas y amenazas silenciosas pero tuvieron que detener su "enfrentamiento" cuando Ángeles volteó a verlos para hablarles.

**A-**Bueno, ustedes chicos doblen allá a la derecha y encontrarán una puerta grande que es de vidrio, ese es el salón de spa donde tienen que bañarse ¿de acuerdo?

**Chicos- **Entendido.

**A-**Yo acompañaré a las chicas a su nueva habitación. Luego iré para allá para darles ropa y algunas toallas y después llevarlos a su cuarto ¿sí?

**P-** Sí. Muchas gracias Ángel-chan -después de eso se fueron hacia donde les indicó que quedaba el lugar.

Durante todo el camino, todos miraban a Pain de forma rara y cuando llegaron no dejaron de hacerlo, eso aparte de ponerlo nervioso le molestaba.

**P-** ¿Qué me ven?

**H-** Líder, ¿usted sabe lo que acaba de hacer?

**P- **¿Qué, qué hice? -preguntaba algo confundido.

**D-** Esa chica…

**P- **¿Qué hay con ella?

**Ki-** Le dijo "gracias"

Pain los miró a todos con una seria mirada sin decir nada, luego agacho su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

**P-.** . .

**H-** ¿Líder?

**P-**. . .

**Ki- **¿Líder?

**P-**. . .

**T-** ¿Lí…

**P-** ¡¿Y SOLO POR ESO ME MIRABAN ASÍ BOLA DE IDIOTAS SIN CEREBRO?!

**S-** Es que usted nunca dice "gracias" ni "por favor" ni "perdón"

**I-**¿Por qué ese repentino acto de amabilidad de su parte líder?

**P-**. . .-se sonroja un poco pero logra ocultarlo con el cuello de su capa- Solo…pensé que sería bueno agradecerle por ser tan amable y buena con nosotros…a pesar de ser quienes somos, es todo.

**KH-** Tiene razón. Esa chica es muy amable con nosotros ¿pero por qué?

**T- **Es que ella es fan de Naruto.

**TODOS:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**N- ** ¿Qué yo qué? –se sonroja levemente.

**T-** No, no de ti, del anime-manga. Ella dice que nuestros animes y mangas se llaman "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden"

**TODOS: **Ohhh!...espera! ¿Por qué se tiene que llamar "Naruto"?

**T-** Tobi no sabe, lo único que sabe es que Ángel-chan es muy fanática de la serie, por lo tanto es una fan nuestra también. Eso explicaría por qué es tan buena con nosotros...salvo por los golpes que le dio a Líder-san.

**D-** Tobi… ¿desde cuándo piensas hun?

**T-** Tobi siempre piensa, y siempre dice en voz alta lo que piensa ¿o es que ustedes nunca escucharon hablar a Tobi?

**Ki-** Pero cuando hablas solo dices puras locuras y tonterías.

**T-** Porque eso es lo que piensa Tobi Kisame-san.

**H- **¿O sea que solo en casos de milagros sueles pensar inteligentemente verdad?

**T- **Aja!

**Ka- **Ojalá tú pensaras algo Hidan, pero eres tan idiota que ni en idioteces originales logras pensar.

**H- **¡¿Qué dijiste viejo ateo avaro?! Jashin-sama te castigará!

**Ka- **Sí que miedo tengo ¬¬

**P-** ¡Basta! ¡Ya dejen de pelear par de tontos!

**SU- **Mejor empecemos a bañarnos. No vaya a ser que terminemos cuando ya todas estén dormidas.

**N- ** ¿Por qué tanta prisa teme?

**D- **¿Será que quieres pasar más tiempo de calidad con Ángeles?

**SU- **¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar en un baño propio como las demás chicas?

**D- **¡YO SOY HOMBRE HUN!

**SU- **Pues no se te nota.

**D- **Eres un…

**N- **Bueno ya basta de tonterías que yo sí quiero bañarme para estar con Ángeles lo más pronto posible –decía algo apresurado mientras se quitaba la ropa y recibía la mirada de sorpresa de los demás- ¿Qué les pasa?

**S-** No me digas que quieres estar con ella.

**N- **Pues…si, si quiero.

**KH-** ¿Se puede saber por qué Naruto?

**N-** Simple…

"_se enamoró de ella de seguro" _pensaban todos los demás.

**N-**Quiero comer el platillo que Ángeles me prometió.

**(CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME)**

**Ka-** Y yo que pensaba que Tobi era un tonto.

**P-** Bueno lo mejor será empezar a bañarnos.

**TODOS:** Claro! –y empezaron a desvestirse y a entrar a las regaderas.

**(No describiré cómo se ven desnudos así que pervertidas a buscar hentai en otro lado)**

Ya dentro de las duchas **(o como quieran llamarles)** empezaron a bañarse. Estaban haciéndolo lo más rápido posible ya que por las tontas peleas entre algunos ya se les estaba haciendo algo tarde. Pero estaban tardando igual o incluso más que antes.

Si unos no hacían alguna tontería para hacer algo para que a algunos el agua les saliera fría en vez de caliente o viceversa, otros hacían lo que sea para poder verles la cara a Kakashi y a Tobi; ya que no tuvieron más remedio que bañarse con sus máscaras puestas **(JK: mierda no se la sacan ni para bañarse esos locos)**. Fuera de eso todo era muy relajante, estaban tan tranquilos que casi se quedaban dormidos en la ducha de no ser por el grito escandaloso de cierto rubio artista que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**D-**¡Oigan esperen un momento!

**I-**¿Qué pasa Deidara?

**D-** No tenemos ni toallas ni ropa! D:

**TODOS:** ¡¿Qué?!

**T-** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tobi no quiere salir desnudo, Tobi no es un maldito exhibicionista como Hidan-san.

**H-** Oye!

**T-** Lo siento.

**N-** Creo que hay una toalla afuera, puedo ir por ella.

**SU-** Pero eso no alcanzará para todos dobe.

**N-** No pero puedo envolverme en ella y buscar a Ángeles para pedirle más toallas y nuestra ropa –después de explicarles eso decidió salir a buscar la toalla, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó congelado en su lugar, ¿la razón?- A-A-Ángeles!

¡¿CÓMO?! –gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Lo que pasó fue que Ángeles estaba llevándoles la ropa y las toallas. Iba a golpear la puerta para avisárselo pero cuando elevó su puño para golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando ver a un Naruto confundido y un poco sonrojado y a un montón de ninjas sorprendidos y sonrojados y encima de todo…completamente desnudos!

**(JK: Cha! Pero que chica más suertuda!)**

Los ninjas al verla ahí parada en la puerta y al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, un tono rojo carmesí les cubrió por completo el rostro a todos; hasta a los más serios, pero más a Naruto que la tenía en frente y ella seguía mirándole…a los ojos seriamente **(no sean mal pensados)**

**N-** Yo…yo…lo siento no, no debí salir así nada más desnudo yo… -de repente se quedó mudo al ver a Ángeles pararse junto al marco de la puerta extendiéndole las toallas que traía para ellos- ¿pero qué…?

**A-**Son para ustedes. Ya les traje su ropa nueva, se las deje sobre unos bancos afuera, solo me faltaba traerles las toallas. Mejor apresúrense que falta poco para la cena y las chicas ya están listas abajo esperándolas –les decía de lo más normal y con una expresión algo seria que los hacía ponerse más nerviosos- ¿qué les pasa, no las quieren? No me digan que saldrán desnudos a cenar.

**N-** ¡¿Qué?! No! Nosotros…

**A-**Era broma –les decía mientras le entregaba las toallas a Naruto que seguía muy sonrojado. Estaba a punto de irse pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

**N-** Oye, por qué no…?

**A-**¿Por qué no salí corriendo gritando mientras estaba sonrojada por verlos desnudos a todos ustedes? –todos asintieron- simple! No tienen nada que yo no haya visto nunca en algún lado.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF?! Y esta que rayos se fumó para que diga esas cosas?!" y muy sonrojados.

**P-** ¿Qué…qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella solo los miró un momento y luego mostró una sonrisa pervertida mientras se le oscurecía la mirada de forma tenebrosa, los ninjas reaccionaron rápido y comenzaron a cubrirse con las toallas que Naruto les lanzaba como loco, lo cual a ella solo le pareció gracioso tanto que empezó a reírse y pasó a retirarse sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

**H-** Mierda, y luego dice que los pervertidos somos nosotros.

**D-** Esa niña es rara, en serio hun –todos asintieron demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con él.

**I-**Mejor…mejor vamos a vestirnos.

**SU-** No vaya a ser que a Sakura y a Konan se les ocurra venir también.

**Ki-** Si ¿y en donde dijo que estaba nuestra ropa esa pequeña pervertida?

**S-** Creo….creo que dijo que estaba sobre unos bancos afuera.

**P-** Bien, salgamos. Pero primero envolvámonos con las toallas…por las dudas no creen?

Y así acalorados, avergonzados, sonrojados y mojados salieron en busca de su ropa. Se podía observar que la ropa que les dejo Ángeles, era muy fina y de buena marca y calidad, además de que encima venían con un papel con el nombre de cada uno de ellos para saber cuál era para cuál, y que aparte las medidas eran iguales o casi iguales a la de sus ropas habituales. Además que también les dejó unos zapatos; igual de buenos, para que se pusieran y no anduvieron descalzos por ahí.

**Ka-** Hay que admitir, que la pequeña pervertida bipolar tiene buen gusto para la ropa. Miren nada más –les decía mientras les mostraba a todos su nueva camisa- le debe haber costado mucho dinero –se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre si usar la ropa o venderla- _"nah! Mejor me quedo con la mía y vendo la de los demás"_

**KH-** Deja de pensar en vender nuestra ropa y quedarte con la tuya y ya vístete ¿quieres?

**Ka-** _"mierda me descubrió" – _se quejaba mentalmente mientras se iba vistiendo como todos los demás.

**S-** Bueno ahora vayamos a la cocina con las chicas.

**T-** ¿Acaso Sasori-san quiere presumir su nueva ropa frente a Ángel-chan?

**S-** ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO SEAS IDIOTA TOBI!

**H-** Pero no te pongas así "Pinocho" ¿o me nos vas a decir que la chica no te parece lo suficientemente linda como para hacerla una de tus marionetas? Jejeje –le mostraba una sonrisa muy burlona en el rostro.

**S-** Yo…pues no. A decir verdad si me parece algo linda –decía con un pequeño y tierno sonrojo.

**TODOS:** EH?!

**I-**Pues…algo de razón tiene. Si me piden mi opinión ella no está nada mal.

**SU-** Pues poniéndolo así…la verdad tiene lindo cabello.

**T-** Tobi piensa que tiene linda sonrisa.

**KH-** Pues si es muy linda, además es muy amable.

**P-** Y paciente, mira que aguantar a un grupo como…este –miraba seriamente a sus subordinados de equipo- …hay que tener muuuuucha paciencia. También creo que es muy hábil para pelear _"y mira que tengo la marca de su zapato en mi estómago y la del florero en mi cara como evidencia"_

**Ki/Ka-** Y tiene buen gusto para la ropa.

**T-** Oh! Quizá si Kisame-san y Kakuzu-san se ponen esa clase de ropa más a menudo ya no se verán tan feos ni aterradores.

**Ki/Ka-** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**T-** Solo era un decir –les decía el pobre Tobi que estaba en una esquina temblando del miedo.

**H-** Pues a decir verdad yo creo que tiene un buen cuerpo –todos lo miraron de mala manera- aunque está algo planita ¿no lo creen?

**D-** Pues para mí lo más sexy que tiene es su carácter cuando se pone enojada o agresiva, y luego se pone muy amble y tierna hun. Parece una tsundere.

Y de repente todos clavaron la mirada en Naruto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la ducha, estaba raramente callado y tranquilo. Estaba tan callado que…estaba daba miedo, si saben cómo es el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki sabrán por qué lo creen así.

**SU-**…Hey dobe!

**N-** Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

**P-** ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que estuvimos hablando?

**N-** Sí…

**H-** ¿No te gustaría agregar algo? –no se sabe por qué pero Hidan tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

**N-** Ah! Pu-pues… -un tierno sonrojo cubre sus mejillas- …emm creo que tiene una linda sonrisa, una linda actitud y personalidad que la hace ver muy divertida para mí, y además tiene; en mi opinión, unos ojos realmente hermosos que… -no quiso seguir hablando porque cuando los miró a todos tenían unas sonrisas algo picaras en el rostro que le hacían sentirse incomodo- …bu-bueno, ustedes querían mi opinión sobre lo que yo pienso de Ángeles ¿no? yo solo les dije mi opinión.

**TODOS:** Si claro –y empezaron a reírse del pobre e inocente Naruto que ya comenzaba a ponerse muy colorado.

**N-** ¡YA DENJENME EN PAZ! –Se escuchó un gruñido que los hizo callar a todos.

**KH-** Lo mejor será bajar a cenar, ¡andando! –y salieron corriendo como rayo hacia la cocina para poder cenar.

_**CONTINUARÁ. . .**_

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

**X: Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que piensen que la espera suele valer la pena, y para que no se piensen que voy a tardar un mes para subir el próximo capítulo les anuncio que mientras escribía este capítulo sin darme cuenta escribí un avance para el capítulo 6 y si tengo bastante tiempo empezaré a escribirlo en documento y apenas lo acabe lo subiré para que lo lean.**

**JK: Y descuiden lectores que si ella no cumple con su palabra acá estoy yo con mi compañía, mi apoyo, y un garrote para darle inspiración y ganas de trabajar.**

**X: Y otra cosa. Para que no aparezca ninguna "lectora salvaje" y me salte con eso de que soy una Marie Sue, les aclaro que los cumplidos que los ninjas le dicen a Ángeles son algunos de los pocos cumplidos que mis amigos varones me han dicho, además que no se me ocurrió qué más escribir porque estaba con el apuro de escribírselos lo más rápido posible porque si no ya me iban a aparecer por mi casa con rastrillos y antorchas. Y aparte estoy un poco mal emocionalmente porque no podré ir a ver la película de "DBZ La Batalla de los Dioses" y eso que se estrena acá en Argentina el 26 de septiembre, mis padres son unos completos….**

**JK: oye, oye, oye! No lo digas que no tenemos dinero para multas por censura. Mejor pasemos a responder algunos reviews ¿sí?**

**X: ok. Pero primero les debo decir que los personajes no estarán para contestarles los reviews ya que están descansando en un día en la playa.**

**JK: Descansando de nosotras más bien, tsk! Ni que fuéramos iguales o peores que Chris Mclain de isla del drama. Ya a contestar reviews, el primero es de ****Dark side of everyone****: qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior y que estuvieras muy ansiosa de leerlo por lo que veo en tu comentario. Itachi te pidió una cita ¿o no viste esa parte? O.o y sobre su comida…créeme no dirías eso si probaras su comida, en serio. Por otro lado que bueno que aclaraste lo de tu edad….aunque lo del "muajajaja" no me dio buena espina, ¿qué planeas hacerle a Itachi malvada? Jaja ntc jajaja pasemos al siguiente.**

**X: El siguiente es de mi nueva lectora ****Hally-chanU.H: ****oye lamento lo de que casi te mato de la risa al comer tostadas esa no era mi intención pero por favor ten más cuidado, lo menos que deseo en esta vida es que me manden denuncias por tener un fic en el que cualquiera que lo lea terminará muerto por "el fic suicida"….oh eso está bueno para un creepypasta XD**

**El siguiente es de nuestra querida lectora anónima ****Dana****: WAAA! No puedo creer que en serio creas eso de mí y mi fic, de verdad muchisisisisisimas gracias! –rueda por el piso emocionada-**

**JK: El siguiente es de nuestra querida one-chan ****CrazyBlueFlower: ****si ya lo sé ellos morirán sin un poco de pizza, a lo mejor y esperemos no nos avergüencen estos ninjas que tanto amamos, hacer a Sasuke un esclavo? Mmm no suena tan mala idea muajajaja :D ok no ._.**

**X: Oye ella es hermana mía no tuya ¬¬**

**JK: Soy tu inner por lo tanto también es mi querida hermana envidiosa :p**

**X: Jum! Como sea…el siguiente es de ****Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza****: bueno no sé si lo sabes pero te mande un mensaje privado sobre tu pedido sobre aparecer en mi fic…y sobre lo que me confundieron la edad con Konata Izumi muy buena adivina que eres porque la verdad me inspiré en ella para mi personaje. Siempre me identifiqué bastante con ella :3**

**JK: El que sigue es de ****Lanashi****: jajaja que bueno que te gustó nuestro fic, y si tienes razón ni 100 demonios ni nadie se escaparía de un viento cortante nuestro jajajaja. Y gracias por seguirnos y por ponernos en favoritos.**

**X: El que sigue es de mi querido lector anónimo no tan anónimo amigo de Facebook ****Jay Haro****: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y que hayas comentado significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho, y si nosotras 3 (yo, Jessica y Ángeles) somos unas loquillas jajaja. Continúa Jessica.**

**JK: Nuestro otro comentario es de nuestra nueva lectora y una de nuestras escritoras favoritas ****kungfubijuu100:**** que bueno que te haya gustado nuestro fic y que hayas comentado, y gracias por el pastel está delicioso –se comen el pastel frente a la audiencia-**

**PP (Persona del Publico): YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!**

**JK: PUES COMPRA!**

**PP: OK:**

**X: El siguiente es de otra de mis lectores anónimos no tan anónimos amigos de Facebook ****Neru****: si creo que fui algo cruel con ellos al principio…pero me da igual! ^^ **

**(CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME) **

**X: Bueno eso es todo amigos, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo mientras que yo seguiré suplicando con la poca dignidad que me queda a mi papá para que me lleve a ver la nueva película de DBZ. **

**JK/X: Nos veremos pronto, adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Hogar y mi Escuela**

**Infestada de Ninjas**

**X: ¡Wii sí volvimos! Estoy feliz de haber terminado *cofporfíncof* este capítulo para ustedes mis queridos lectores que tanta paciencia me tienen para leer este fic que, a pesar de que voy por el capítulo 6 ya tengo 32 reviews, no es tan bueno como otros que eh leído.**

**JK: Bueno pero te esfuerzas al escribirlo eso deben saberlo tus lectores y lo aprecian por eso te siguen leyendo y dejando tantos comentarios diciéndote lo bueno que estuvo el capítulo de hoy y que esperan que lo continúes y que por favor no lo abandones, porque a pesar de que tardas tanto en actualizar tienes unos fieles y geniales lectores que no te abandonan y te seguirán leyendo.**

**El público y la escritora quedan con los ojos y la boca bien abierta por lo que Jessica acaba de decir.**

**X: ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON LA TARADA Y LOCA DE MI INNER?! –Jessica se acerca a ella y le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza.**

**JK: ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?**

**X: Un poco sí, ay! ay! ay! me duele TT TT**

**JK: Llorona, bueno sin más preámbulo les presento el capítulo 6. Disfrútenlo.**

**ACLARACIONES:**** SH (Sakura Haruno) KH (Kakashi Hatake) Ko (Konan) Ka (Kakuzu) Ki (Kisame) Los diálogos tienen la inicial para que sepan qué personaje es y los que tienen la misma inicial les puse la segunda letra de su nombre o la inicial de su apellido (como en el caso de Sakura y Kakashi o Konan y Kakuzu) para que no se les haga mucho lío.**

**-bla bla- dialogo**

_**-"bla bla"-**_** pensamiento**

_**-bla bla**_**- hablar en voz baja**

**-¡Bla bla!- hablar en voz alta pero sin gritar**

**-¡BLA BLA! –gritar**

**-AHHH! (si es grito) AHH! (para "ya entendí")**

**-Ahwwwww- bostezo.**

**-Ahahhh- suspiro (así me suena a mí)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran *cofmalditocof* Kishimoto-Sama **_**"maldito Kishimoto los mataste a todos hijo de la gran (CENSURADO)" **_** pero como soy muy persuasiva lograré que él me los regale con todo y moño ;D**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

_Empezaron a reírse del pobre e inocente Naruto que ya comenzaba a ponerse muy colorado._

_**N- **__¡YA DENJENME EN PAZ! –Se escuchó un gruñido que los hizo callar a todos._

_**KH-**__ Lo mejor será bajar a cenar, ¡andando! –y salieron corriendo como rayo hacia la cocina para poder cenar._

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

**Capítulo 6**

**EN LA COCINA…**

Mientras los chicos se encontraban en el baño dándose un merecido y necesario baño, las únicas tres chicas que se encontraban en esa enorme casa se encontraban abajo en la cocina.

**Ko-** ¿Dónde se han metido ese montón de idiotas? –decía algo gruñona Konan.

**(Ko: ¡NO SOY UNA GRUÑONA! –X: Bueno pero no te enojes)**

**SH- **Seguro están jugando o se quedaron dormidos mientras se bañaban –decía Sakura igual de gruñona que Konan.

**(SH: ¡YO NO SOY UNA GRUÑONA! –Ko: ¡Y TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE YO TAMPOCO LO SOY! –X:¡YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR O LAS ELIMINO DE MI HISTORIA! –SH/Ko: O OU **_**"que miedo"…**_** -X: Bien eso está mejor, y volvemos)**

Ambas ya se estaban listas y vestidas con ropa muy linda que Ángeles les había regalado. Konan estaba vestido con un vestido holgado sin tirantes largo hasta las rodillas de un color púrpura intenso con unas pequeñas flores rojas dibujadas al borde del escote y al borde de la falda del vestido, con unos zapatos de tacón negro que combinaba muy bien con el vestido.

Sakura vestía una camisa de tirantes que parecía casi un vestido con pliegues de color rosa con los bordes del escote y de la falda de color rojo. **(Esas que son como si viniera con algo que lo haría parecer un vestidito largo hasta una pequeña parte de los muslos…no sé cómo se llaman)**

Mientras ayudaban a Ángeles a poner la mesa y a preparar todo para la cena de esa noche, esperaban a que esos idiotas a los que ellas llaman "compañeros/amigos" se decidieran a bajar de una vez. Una vez que ya terminaron de ayudar a Ángeles con todo lo que necesitaba para la cena, se quedaron sentadas en unas de las sillas para seguir esperándolos aburridas, hambrientas y con ganas de matarlos por hacerlas esperar tanto.

**Ko- **Ya no puedo esperar más, iré a buscar a esos idiotas y los traeré aquí arrastrando si hace falta.

**SH-** Voy contigo –decían ambas kunoichis parándose de sus asientos para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los chicos para traerlos hasta la cocina, pero la voz de Ángeles las detuvo en el acto.

**A-**Yo…les recomiendo que mejor se queden a esperarlos, a menos que quieran ver ciertas cosas que no deberían ver.

**SH- **¿Qué quieres decir?

**A-**Solo digo que es posible que vean algo que no deberían y las dejaría desmayadas en el suelo como a cualquier otra chica, _"cualquier otra chica que no sea pervertida y/o fujoshi y fanática de los ninjas que están bañándose completamente desnudos y todos juntitos en un solo baño"_ –les decía con una inocente sonrisa fingida.

**Ko-** ¿Algo cómo qué…?

**A-… **¿En serio hace falta que les diga lo que pueden ver si entran así como así al baño mientras ellos…se están…bañando?

**SH/Ko-** No mejor no nos digas nada –y algo sonrojadas por imaginarse a lo que Ángeles se refería fueron a sentarse de nuevo a sus lugares.

No fue sino después de que las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares que los chicos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a entrar desesperadamente a la cocina, suerte que la puerta es lo bastante grande para que todos ellos entraran sin problemas si no quedarían atascados sin poder salir.

**Ka- ¡**Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Hola chicas ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

**D- **¿Có-cómo están? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

**SH- **¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó chicos?

**S- **Nos perdimos y… ¡ah! ¡ah!...tuvimos que venir corriendo para no quedarnos sin cenar ¡ah! ¡ah!

**SH- **Mejor tomen asiento y beban un poco de agua

**TODOS: **Gracias –y casi arrastrándose, se dirigieron a tomar asiento para descansar un poco y tomar agua, que por cierto se tomaron como 15 vasos de agua cada uno.

**Ko- **Ahora se ven mucho mejor.

**Ki- **Es que ya estamos descansados y rehidratados después de esa carrera.

**Ko- **No tonto no me refería a eso, me refería a sus nuevas ropas.

**SH- **Si se ven bastante bien todos ustedes –dijeron Sakura y Konan con unas sonrisas, los chicos se miraron entre sí para ver sus ropas.

Kakashi traía puesta una camisa de botones blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta arriba de los codos con dos de sus botones abiertos, pantalones covers negros y unos mocasines de color café y su típica e indispensable máscara.

Deidara llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas de color roja con un llamativo BOOM como logo en el centro, jeans celestes rasgados en las rodillas y por ahí en los muslos y unos tenis de color blanco y negro con los cordones desatados.

Sasuke tenía una camisa blanca holgada de mangas largas, jeans azules que le quedaban un poco holgados, andaba descalzo y con el cabello algo despeinado. Tenía una apariencia bastante parecida a la de L de Death Note.

Kakuzu traía una camisa abotonada de color negra con finas rayas blancas de forma vertical, pantalones negros y mocasines de color negro, también llevaba su cabello recogido con una liga de cabello que Ángeles le dejó y no traía puesta su típica máscara.

Kisame llevaba puesta una camisa de color negra con mangas cortas que le quedaba algo ajustada al cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos hasta debajo de las rodillas de color rojo y traía puestos sus zapatos de ninja.

Sasori tenía puesta una camisa de color turquesa de mangas cortas y debajo de esas mangas otras mangas largas de color beige, pentalones de mezclilla café claros y unos tenis de color negros.

Tobi traía una camisa de color negra de mangas largas con el borde del cuello y de las mangas blancas con las palabras escritas "I AM A GOOD BOY" con varios dibujos de caritas sonrientes, jeans celestes con tonos blancos y unos zapatos negros y su típica máscara en espiral de color naranja con un agujero que le sirve para poder ver.

Naruto llevaba una camisa anaranjada de mangas largas, pantalones azules con la parte de debajo de las piernas descosida y andaba descalzo con calcetines blancos.

Itachi tenía una camisa de color roja con mangas cortas de color negras, pantalones negros algo ajustados y unos zapatos negros.

Hidan traía puesta una camisa de botones de color de sus ojos desabotonada de tal forma que dejaba ver su pecho, pantalones de jean negros y descalzo.

Pain llevaba una musculosa de color negra que le quedaba ajustada y dejaba ver su cuerpo musculoso, pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y también estaba descalzo.

**P- **Ah pu-pues, gracias. Amm…ustedes también se ven muy bien –dijo Pain con un pequeño sonrojo poco notable.

**SH/Ko- **¡Gracias!

**SH- **¿Y qué era lo que les había pasado?

**Ko- **Sí ¿por qué vinieron corriendo así?

**S- **Bueno, como había dicho antes nos dirigíamos para acá, pero no recordábamos muy bien el camino y tomamos el primero que vimos y abrimos la primera puerta que había.

**KH- **Pero resultó ser la biblioteca. Muy grande por cierto, le dimos como cinco vueltas ya que nos pareció bastante interesante.

**D- **Eso y porque el idiota de Tobi se había perdido hun.

**H- **Y cuando al fin pudimos salir corrimos por todos lados abriendo siempre la primera puerta que veíamos de cada habitación. Nos equivocamos como tres veces.

**SU- **Ya vimos la sala de juegos.

**Ka-** Y la sala de cine.

**Ki- **Y el cuarto de costura.

**P- **Esta casa es enorme, no me sorprendería que nos volviéramos a perder en cualquier momento del día.

**A-**Si eso pasa recuérdenme darles un mapa jajajaja –dijo Ángeles mientras iba entrando a la cocina.

A los chicos se les hizo imposible poder dirigirle la mirada del todo, ¿y cómo podría después de lo que pasó en la ducha? Aunque ella no parecía incomoda ni nerviosa ni nada que se le parezca, es más hasta podría decirse que actúa como si no lo recordara, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**A-**¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están enojados o algo así?

Los chicos pensaron que si ella actuaba así ellos también podrían.

**P- **No, no pasa nada ¿verdad chicos?

-No nada todo bien –dijeron todos los chicos al unísono. Ellos pueden decir que están bien pero el sonrojo en sus rostros dice otra cosa.

**A-**Si ustedes dicen eso…bueno, estoy segura que tienen hambre ¿no es así?

**H- **¿No qué va? Si estamos a plena dieta por eso nos pusimos a correr por toda tu casa –dijo Hidan con sarcasmo.

**A-**Ah bueno si ese es el caso Hidan no podrán comer lo que preparé para le cena, je! Tendrán que comer solamente vegetales –dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

**H- **¿Qué?

**Ka- **¡DEMONIOS HIDAN! ¡JURO POR EL DINERO QUE TE ESTRANGULARÉ EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

**H- **¡Pero soy inmortal!

**Ka-** ¡Exacto!

**A-**Ya, ya, era solo una broma. Claro que no los dejaré comer solamente vegetales, por eso cociné lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

**N- **¿De veras? ¡¿Qué es, qué preparaste?!

**A-**Es una sorpresa –se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios como si pidiera silencio y luego guiñó un ojo, lo cual le provocó un sonrojo a Naruto. –Ahora vuelvo, traeré la cena –y se fue.

**D- **¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que actuar así? Me pone nervioso hun.

**Ko- **¿"Así"? ¿Así cómo?

**P- **Eso no importa Konan. Oigan ¿y qué vamos a comer?

**SH- **No sabemos, tampoco nos dijo nada.

**Ko- **Solo nos pidió poner la mesa, y eso hicimos.

**S- **¡Rayos! Me muero de hambre y de saber qué preparó, además odio esperar.

**TODOS: **Sí, sí eso ya lo sabemos.

**Ki- **Dios mío me muero de hambre –decía Kisame de manera exagerada haciendo caras de hombre moribundo.

**I-**Ya Kisame no hagas esas caras, que así te ves peor de lo que ya estás.

**Ki- **Pero siento que desfallezco…y fea lo será tu abuela.

**I/SU:** ¡CON MI ABUELA NO TE METAS ATÚN PARLANTE CON PATAS!

**Ki- **Uy que carácter.

**I/SU: **¡SÍ TENEMOS MAL CARÁCTER! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

**Ki- **No yo solo…

**A-**¡Hey! ¿Qué les dije de andar peleando? Sasuke, ¿no piensas cumplir con nuestro acuerdo?

**SU- **¡A-Ángeles! ¿Ha-hace cuánto que estás aquí?

**A-**Hace tres minutos aproximadamente. Puse la cena sobre la mesa y nadie se dio cuenta por andar peleando, ¡Y los estoy viendo a ustedes tres! ¡Itachi, Sasuke y Kisame, compórtense cuando estén en la mesa!

**Ki/I/SU:** Lo sentimos…-dijeron los tres al unísono agachando la cabeza como niños arrepentidos.

**A-**Bueno está bien, ya no importa. Bueno, aquí está la cena, espero que les guste –les decía mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

_-"Que rápido cambia de humor"_ –pensaron todos mientras la miraban con una gotita en sien.

**H- **Joder ya era hora, siento que me estoy muriendo por el hambre.

**Ka- **Desafortunadamente, esa clase de milagros no existen.

**H- **¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Hidan mientras mostraba una cara confundida y ladeaba la cabeza de forma adorable.

**(JK: ¡Kyaaa que lindo! Por eso amo el KakuHidan, siempre hacen que Hidan sea muy tierno de alguna forma. –X: Obviamente, él es el uke)**

**Ka- **Nada, mejor olvídalo.

**T- **¿Y qué vamos a comer Ángel-chan? –decía de forma infantil el chico bueno.

**A-**Esto…-destapó la fuente y les mostró lo que iban a cenar esa noche.

_**CONTINUARÁ. . .**_

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

**X: Waa en serio que me maté escribiendo este capítulo y eso que no está muy bueno que digamos. Perdonen si la descripción de la ropa de los chicos no es tan buena, no soy muy buena al describir ropa, aunque algunos me salieron sexys, como Pain Hidan y Deidara por ejemplo –se sonroja y le sangra un poco la nariz. De la nada aparece Itachi algo apenado.**

**I: Ejem, ejem…. ¿no crees que deberías responder los comentarios ahora?**

**X: Ah sí cierto, gracias Itachi. El primer comentario es de tu linda novia Itachi, ****Dark side of everyone: ****bueno para serte honesta sí, lo eh notado, me tardo demasiado en actualizar pero…es sin querer queriendo XD**

**Pero es que la verdad ando ocupada con cosas de la escuela, la casa, tengo faltas de inspiración… ¡también tengo que dormir, comer e ir al baño! ¡SOY HUMANO OIGAN, DEJENME SER! DX**

**Por otro lado me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la verdad tus comentarios me hacen reír mucho y me alegran bastante, bueno el tuyo y el de todos –se le cerca y le susurra-**_**por cierto, asustaste un poco a Itachi cuando dijiste eso de qué cosas le harías…**_**pero aun así te ama.**

**I: No tenías por qué decirle eso. Bueno yo contestaré al siguiente, **_**esta es tu nueva lectora, **_**abuseTsuki-Chan-Uchiha****: muchas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo, créeme que no dejaremos este fic sin terminar y esperamos que nos sigas leyendo. –aparece Tobi de la nada y empuja a Itachi.**

**T: ¡XiiTaa-chan! ¡¿Tobi puede responder algún comentario?! ¡Por favor, por favor por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!**

**X: ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Pero ya deja de molestarme.**

**T: Oki doki. Tobi ahora responderá el comentario de la lectora anónima no tan anónima que es amiga de escritora-chan, ****Neru****: ¡sí fue muy vergonzoso ver a Ángel-chan vernos desnudos! Y la verdad afortunadamente no quedamos traumados, XiiTaa-chan nos mandó a terapia intensiva y ahora quedamos bien. ¡Muchos saludos y besos Tobi te quiere mucho!**

**D: Ahora yo responderé uno ya que nunca lo hice hun, el siguiente es de ****Kungfubijuu100****: ¿por qué todas nuestras fans y lectoras nos aman solo porque inventan YAOI con nosotros? ¡Era un baño para bañarse en grupo hun! Así que desactiva tu modo fujoshi ¿sí?**

**X: Waa y es que es la verdad aparte de que eres mi escritora favorita también eres una buena amiga con la cual me parto de la risa Jajaja. Waa por favor no te mueras ya avisé antes que no quiero un fic suicida DX **_**"pero me sigue pareciendo buena idea para un creepypasta".**_

**JK: Ahora voy yo. El siguiente es de ****Deidara-Inuzuka****: pues la verdad si la asustaste mucho, casi se suicida cuando le dijiste eso al principio, ¡eso nada más debo hacerlo yo! –Aparece XiiTaa y le pega en la cabeza- ok sigamos, créeme estamos intentando lo mejor posible dar una buena narración y poner los guiones correctos, creo que ahora si pusimos los guiones correctos más o menos. Por cierto, emocionaste mucho a la escritora, la hiciste muy feliz con tus comentarios, solo mírala –ella se encuentra corriendo en círculos de la alegría y….porque está loca- mejor que se quede así y no moleste. Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y comentando todo lo que puedas, y descuida le pegaremos a Sasori por ti. –aparece Sasori.**

**S: ¿Qué a mí qué? –Le dan un golpe en la cabeza- ¡AHH! ¡¿Por qué me pegan?!**

**JK: El público lo pidió :3**

**X: Bueno sigamos –deja de correr en círculos porque se mareó- el siguiente es de ****ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**** –se pone pálida al leerlo y tiembla de miedo- S-sí, te prometo continuar con el fic… ¡Pero por favor no me hagas daño waa! –Llora estilo anime-**

**D: Esa lectora sí que asusta hun.**

**JK: SÍ. Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora y recuerden que…**

**X: ¡ESPERA! Olvidé decirles a mis queridos lectores que los invito cordialmente a leer mi segundo fic, más bien mi primer creepy fic llamado – (redobles de tambor)- "My Creepy Love" donde les aseguro que; tal vez no hoy tal vez no mañana pero si pronto, habrá LEMMON. Espero que lo disfruten y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo de hoy.**

**¡BYE BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO MIS ESTÚPIDOS Y SENSUALES LECTORES! ¡RECUERDEN COMENTAR POR FAVOR!**


End file.
